yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bashford
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | gender = Male | relatives = * Ex-wife * Adam (son) | anime_deck = Junk/Scrap-Iron | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Bashford, known as Tetsuzo Kuzuyama in the Japanese version is a hermit character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, living in Satellite. Having once lived happily with his wife and Adam, his son, Bashford became obsessed with his work, prompting a separation. Afterwards he became socially withdrawn and developed compulsive hoarding. His Japanese name and surname, Tetsuzo and Kuzuyama, can be directly translated as "Iron Warehouse" and "Scrap Mountain" respectively. Biography Bashford had a strong relationship with Adam, who he would often Duel and gave him "Kid Junk". Due to his obsession with his work, his wife left him and took custody of Adam. Bashford became a hermit afterwards. He allowed the amount of scrap-iron in the garden to go out of control and did not see his wife or son after their separation. He built an old-fashioned Duel Arena in the hopes that Adam would return to Duel him. Martha and Schmidt became concerned over Bashford's safety, as he is living alone amongst unstable piles of scrap metal. Unable to convince him to move into Martha's place, they send Crow to speak with him. After Crow, Yusei, Jack and Blister arrive outside Bashford's property, he attempts to shoo them away. Crow tries to forcefully enter his house, but Bashford fends him away with a series of traps (One of those traps looks like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow") and a holographic "Two-Headed King Rex" from the Dueling Arena. Crow challenges him to a Duel in the arena. If Bashford wins, Crow will leave and if Crow wins, Bashford will come with them to Martha's. Bashford reluctantly accepts. He uses a scrap metal family themed Deck; Both Yusei and Jack recognize the strategy, but are confused as to why he does not Summon the child card. Because he didn't, he is defeated. The shockwaves from the Duel causes the mountains of junk to fall over, destroying his house. Crow manages to save Bashford, by pulling him into a cabinet to shield them both. Before the house collapses, Yusei manages to retrieve a picture of Bashford and his family. Yusei guesses that the reason Bashford did not Summon "Kid Junk" is because he gave it to his son. Bashford tells them of how he lost contact with Adam due to his own neglect. Yusei, Jack, Blister and Crow tell him that they are his sons and convince him to come to Martha's where he will have plenty of grandchildren. Bashford moves in to Martha's, where he makes a Stardust Dragon statue out of scrap metal in front of the house. He asks Crow to give him a shoulder massage as his new son. Deck Anime Bashford uses a Scrap-Iron Family Deck that revolves the use cards with the word "Junk" in their name. This, in combination with the Field Spell "Junk Factory", which besides powering them up, also makes monsters return to the owner's Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard when they are destroyed. Additionally, his Trap Cards, much like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" are capable of being reused each turn, having the effect to Set themselves face-down instead of going to the Graveyard. Reverse of Arcadia Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters